Clarissa's Charizard
Clarissa's Charizard is her Starter Pokémon, main battler, and best friend. She obtained him in Kanto as a Charmander from Professor Oak. History As a Pokémon available for use at Professor Oak's Lab Charmander was one of three starter Pokémon given out to new trainers alongside Bulbasaur and Squirtle. With Clarissa Sparks: Indigo League Clarissa obtained Charizard as a Charmander from Professor Oak. He is shown to be a very strong fighter in battles, winning Clarissa a gym badge on many occasions. Charizard is the only Pokémon that constantly travel with Clarissa and is seen as an older brother to her new ones. During the fight at The Pokémon Mansion, Charizard Mega Evolved with Clarissa's Aura and defeated the scientists. Afterwards he passed out due to exhaustion from the whole ordeal. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands Charizard continued to journey with Clarissa and was used in The Orange League battles and the final battle against Drake. Sparks: Gold & Silver Clarissa only took Charizard with her to Johto and the two came upon uncut Charizardite X. Although Clarissa was hesitant to Mega Evolving her Pokemon due to a mishap in The Orange Islands. Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Charizard remains in Clarissa's team like always and was used in many gym battles. During this time he notably mastered flight. This also marks the last time Clarissa used Charizard in a league battle with Jax. Sparks: Battle Frontier Clarissa took Charizard with her on the Frontier Challenge. During this part in their journey, Charizard and Clarissa matured greatly and became much stronger. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl During Sinnoh, Charizard and Clarissa encounter Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Clarissa had a battle against her Garchomp but lost. Cynthia however was intrigued of Clarissa's bond with the Flame Pokemon and asked her how their journey together has been. In the process Clarissa reflected on the journey they have had so far. He faced off against many trainers in the Sinnoh League Competition but did not participate in the battle against Jax. Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ Charizard is petrified along with Clarissa when the two unite. Both of the Aura Guardians take a hit from Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. Sparks: Sun & Moon Charizard remains on Clarissa's team as always in Sun & Moon. Sparks: Eternal Faith Years after the original series Charizard is still Clarissa's main Pokémon. Sparks: The Next Generation In Sparks: The Next Generation, Charizard is shown to be much calmer and is notably much older. He is very friendly with Clarissa and Jax's kids and their Pokémon, however it is obvious that of the three, Charizard's favorite is Spencer. Personality Charizard is the definiton of a big sweet heart. He is shown to be fiercely loyal to his trainer and even preserved it flame in order to save her. Charizard is also quite shy about returning feelings for other Pokemon. This is shown when Clarissa's Oshawott (later Dewott and Samurott) showed it had feelings for him and he tries to let her down easy. Charizard also has a difficulty flying due to his rapid evolution, leading him to not being able to transition easily. During their travels in Hoenn, Charizard mastered flying. Charizard also has a friendly side to himself and easily made friends with Jax's Pichu despite their trainers not getting along at first. Charizard and Jax have a very interesting relationship in the sense that he is very protective over his trainer and is willing to hurt Jax (not that Clarissa would let him). He does approve of their relationship however. As a Charmander he was very energetic and carefree and carries on these traits. While he was childish during the Indigo League and Gold & Silver, Charizard has shown a mature growth. He was willing to fly into Yveltal's Dragon Rush with Clarissa in order to help save Katrina and Mason. Charizard and Clarissa are shown to be close and were meant to be partners. She feels free around her Pokémon because he knows her life the back of his hand. Clarissa also likes to joke with Charizard about serious even if he doesn't find it that funny. One example was at the end of XYZ when she said "So how can we make our next adventure crazier? Should we actually die this time?" and he set her hair on fire. Moves Moves Improvised Aerial-Bolt - A move done with either Clarissa's Jolteon or Jax's Pichu (more frequently Pichu). Charizard has the Pokémon jump on his back and use an Electric-Type Move. Charizard uses Aerial Ace and the other Pokémon hits the same Pokémon with Thunderbolt to deal more damage. This also protects the Electric-Type from Ground-Type moves. Flare-Punch - A move done with Clarissa's Lucario. Lucario uses Power-Up Punch on Charizard. Charizard uses the force and speed from the thrown and uses Flare Blitz. The move makes Charizard faster. In The Manga Charizard is named "Zard" in the manga. Trivia *Clarissa's Aura Guardian Link Pokemon is Charizard. *Charizard is Clarissa's strongest Fire-type and strongest overall *Charizard is the recipient of Samurott's feelings and she frequently uses Attract on him *Katrina and Mason sometimes refer to him as "Clar-Zard" or "Hoshi-Don" *Charizard is the first stable Mega Evolution used by Clarissa Counterparts *Ryu, Clarissa's Manga Counterpart *Charizard, Charizard's counterpart in Lost Worlds *Carter's Charizard, female counterpart *Clarissa's Charizard/Human, Charizard's Human form Gallery Clarissa Charmander.png|As a Charmander Clarissa Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Clarissa's_Charmeleon.png Charizard_and_Clarissa.png|Charizard and Clarissa in XYZ Jax_and_Clarissa's_Charizard.png|Charizard, Jax, and his Pichu Hilbert Charizard.png|Battling Articuno so Clarissa can catch it Charizardite X anime.png|Charizard's Mega Stone Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Swift_PO.png|Using Swift as a Mega Charizard X Ash Charizard Wing Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Ash_Charizard_Dragon_Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Slash_PO.png|Using Slash as a Mega Charizard X Red_Charizard_Moltres_Flamethrower_PO.png|Using Flamethrower Alain Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as a Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as a Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png|Using Blast Burn as a Mega Charizard X Red_Charizard_Mega_Kick_PO.png|Using Mega Kick Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Mega_Punch_PO.png|Using Mega Punch as a Mega Charizard X Red_Charizard_Fire_Spin_PO.png|Using Fire Spin Red Charizard Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast Red Mega Charizard X Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast as a Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Thunder Punch.png|Using Thunder Punch as a Mega Charizard X Red's_Charizard_Seismic_Toss_PO.png|Using Seismic Toss Ash Charizard Submission.png|Using Submission on Blaine's Magmar Blue Charizard.png|As a Charizard in the Manga Giovanni_Charmander_PO.png|As a Charmander in the flashback with Cynthia Alain_Charmeleon_Angry.png|Charmeleon showing it's rage upon seeing Clarissa attacked in a Flashback Clarissa_Charizard_newly_evolved_Other.png|Charizard in one of Clarissa's flashbacks Charizard_Iron_Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Alain Charizard Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Charizardtwo_Seismic_Toss.png|Battling the tribal Charizard PO001_15.png|Battling Brock Mega Charizard X vs Zygarde.jpg|Battling Zygarde Pikachu and Charizard.png|With Spencer's Pikachu EP909_Charizard_de_Alain_agarrando_al_Pikachu_de_Ash.png|Saving Spencer's Pikachu Dragonite Dragon Rush Dragon.jpg|Flying into Yveltal's Dragon Rush Mega Evolution Act III 8.png|Battling Katrina's Groudon and Mason's Kyogre Mega Evolution Act III 11.png|Battling Katrina's Groudon Mega_Evolution_Act_III_10.png Mega_Evolution_Act_II_20.png|Being hit by Rayquaza Remo_Mega_Garchomp_Dual_Chop.png Mega_Evolution_Act_I_4.png|Battling Absol Charizard Mega X First.png|Charizard Mega Evolving for the first time Clarissa_Charizard_Dragon_Claw.png Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Lunaflaire Category:Evolved Pokèmon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters